Anniversary
by Enabeans
Summary: Written for the prompt: Fine wine and a candlelit dinner for two. Ukitake x Shunsui pairing, non-graphic. COMPLETE.


**Prompt:** _Fine wine and a candlelit dinner for two._

**Anniversary**_  
_

Kyouraku Shunsui pulled his hat further over his eyes and tried to sleep, normally this came as easily as breathing to the laid back captain but today was different – tonight was the anniversary marking two thousand years of companionship for himself and Ukitake and he was determined it would be perfect.

He'd planned everything meticulously from the highly expensive restaurant in the elite district, where Seireitei's ruling noble families lived, to the moonlit boat ride on the huge lake Ukitake's house was built on. The only problem was that now he had everything planned so minutely he had nothing to occupy his time and take his mind away from the nerves fluttering in his stomach until tonight.

He heard the sliding door to his office quietly open and shut as somebody walked in, he sensed the familiar reiatsu of Nanao and smiled; at least teasing his Nanao-chan would pass the time and might even relax him a little.

Leaping up he spread his arms in welcome and beamed at her, stopping short when he saw the expression on her face; this was beyond the usual stern face and glinting glasses, she looked upset and very serious.

"It's Ukitake Taichou," Nanao said, voice soft and eyes worried. "He's been rushed to fourth squad after a severe attack of his illness."

Shunsui felt time stop, it didn't matter how many times in his long lifetime this had happened he could never get used to it; the ultimate fear that this time would be the last time he ever saw his reason for living. Without a word to Nanao he was gone, flash-stepping through the streets of Seireitei with a skill that would easily rival Byakuya's; every moment was agony and every beat of his heart seemed to be marking precious seconds slipping away like sand.

He didn't stop even when he reached the quiet hallways of fourth, he knew exactly where Ukitake was; that unmistakable reiatsu, like the sea air just before a storm, called to him like a beacon.

Skidding to a halt just outside the room he hesitated, hand trembling as he held it up to slide the paper door open; the sight of Ukitake lying pale and weakened hit him like a physical blow when he finally entered the room.

Ukitake smiled when he heard the door slide open and somebody enter, he didn't need to turn his head to know it was Shunsui; his lover's comforting reiatsu covered the room in a warm comforting blanket that instantly made him relax.

In an instant Shunsui was crouched by the futon, his face creased with worry and his eyes drinking in the sight of Ukitake who, even lying ill and weak, took his breath away.

"What have you got yourself into this time, Casanova?" he asked, careful to keep his voice nonchalant; he was rewarded for this by seeing Ukitake chuckle softly from the sheer relief that somebody was at least treating him as though he weren't about to break.

But even as he laughed and smiled at Shunsui his eyes were worried and the smile slipped away so quickly; it wasn't worry for his illness, he had been far worse than this and survived, it was guilt that he was going to ruin their 2000 year anniversary.

Shunsui saw this worry crease Ukitake's face and sighed, making himself a little more comfortable now he could see his lover wasn't about to die; it was typical of Ukitake to worry about some meaningless dinner when all Shunsui wanted for his anniversary was for Ukitake to be well.

"I'm sorry.." Ukitake murmured.

"Pfft," Shunsui made a dismissive noise and waved his hand, casually sweeping aside months of meticulous planning on his part.

Ukitake caught his arm, deep brown eyes serious.

"Don't just dismiss it, I know you worked hard and now I've ruined it." By the end of the sentence Ukitake was propping himself up on his elbows, cheeks flushed from the heightened emotion and his breath catching in his chest.

Shunsui gently extricated his arm and firmly pushed Ukitake back down onto the futon, his own chocolate eyes now mirroring Ukitake's as he wondered how to absolve his lover of this ridiculous guilt.

"Ah ha!" he yelled suddenly, making Ukitake visibly jump. "Got it! You just wait here and rest JyuuJyuu, I'll be right back."

He leant down and gave Ukitake a brief tender kiss on the forehead before leaving the room almost as quickly as he had entered it leaving the white-haired man gaping after him.

Ukitake settled back intending to stay awake until Shunsui returned but even that short amount of exertion had tired him out and the room was spinning gently; giving a soft sigh he melted back into sleep.

When he finally awoke again the world was dark outside his window and his room had been transformed, flickering candles burned everywhere and a sheet had been draped on the ground; Shunsui was sitting cross-legged on it in front of a large basket of food.

"A candlelit dinner for two," he grinned, seeing Ukitake's eyes widen as he woke. "Fine wine and delicious food."

He held out a (rather chipped) sake cup full of wine and gestured to the basket which contained some bread and onigiri stolen from Byakuya's kitchens; Ukitake's face softened into a smile as he took the sake cup.

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
